Une drôle de sentence
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: UA - Après la mort de Voldemort, les Malfoys sont jugés et la sentence est... surprenante. Au point de faire sortir le plus célèbre des gryffondors de ses gonds.
1. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours

**Titre : Une drôle de sentence**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Draco

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes,

Résumé : Après la mort de Voldemort, les Malfoys sont jugés et la sentence est… surprenante. Au point de faire sortir le plus célèbre des Gryffondors de ses gongs.

**Béta**: Tania-sama que je remercie de tout cœur pour son enthousiasme et sa rapidité!

**Note** : J'avais besoin de décompresser car j'écris des chapitres assez durs du serpent, alors l'idée de départ n'a rien d'original mais j'espère que le traitement que j'en ai fait vous plaira. C'est une mini fic qui ne devrait pas faire plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres et qui sert juste à prendre du plaisir; enfin j'espère…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours**

Aujourd'hui, le tribunal fait salle comble. La sentence pour le procès le plus attendu de l'année va être prononcée. Il parait que des autorisations pour l'entrée se sont vendues jusqu'à cinquante gallions au marché noir.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, tué par celui-qui-a-survécu, pendant la bataille finale à Poudlard, aucun procès, pas même celui de Severus Snape, n'a suscité autant d'engouement et de controverse.

Le procès des Malfoys a duré cinq jours et pour tous ceux qui y ont assisté, il est évident que le fils, Draco, sera acquitté puisqu'il a été clairement prouvé qu'il n'a jamais eu la marque et qu'il a participé activement aux actions de l'ordre du Phoenix. Cependant, quelques esprits plus étroits pensent que le nom qu'il porte doit suffire à le faire condamner.

Pour ses parents, les avis sont beaucoup plus mitigés. Narcissa n'a jamais porté la marque mais elle a toujours soutenu son mari qui, lui, était un Mangemort reconnu, le bras droit de Voldemort. Et même s'il a retourné sa veste au dernier moment, beaucoup pensent qu'il a plus agi par opportunisme que par réelle conviction lorsqu'il a révélé les plans de Voldemort et son intention d'utiliser un passage secret inconnu de tous pour envahir l'école.

Le héros du monde sorcier en personne, le grand Harry Potter est venu pour témoigner que si Lucius Malfoy ne lui avait pas communiqué cette information, ils auraient tous été massacrés pendant leur sommeil et que Voldemort règnerait aujourd'hui sur le monde sorcier. Malgré son témoignage, une bonne moitié des sorciers est restée persuadée que les Malfoys devraient être condamnés et leurs biens saisis afin de leur enlever tout moyen d'aider un nouveau mage noir dans le futur.

Les résultats de ce sondage ont été publiés dans la gazette du sorcier et une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui se tient le plus discrètement possible dans la salle, se demande dans quelle mesure Scrimgeour, qui assure les fonctions de Ministre de la Magie, ne va pas se laisser influencer pour gagner les élections. Si le Ministre penche en faveur d'une condamnation, il y a fort à parier qu'une partie des jurés suivra son avis.

De plus, la cloche rose toute frétillante qui semble ne plus se tenir de joie en attendant le verdict, n'est pas un très bon présage. A elle seule, Dolorès Ombrage, prouve le manque de discernement du Ministre qui l'a maintenue en poste.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur la Présidente de la Cour et les jurés, un frémissement d'excitation parcourt les rangs et le silence s'installe. La voix amplifiée de la Présidente s'élève.

« Accusés : Narcissa Malfoy Black, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et Draco Angelus- »

La Présidente est interrompue par un gloussement qui semble provenir de la silhouette encapuchonnée qu'elle foudroie du regard avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton ferme.

« -et Draco Angelus Malfoy, levez-vous pour entendre le verdict prononcé à l'unanimité par le jury ».

Le mauvais pressentiment de l'homme dissimulé est confirmé par l'unanimité de la sentence, c'est anormal et le jury a surement subi des pressions. Il se concentre pour écouter la suite de la déclaration.

« Attendu que Narcissa Malfoy Black et Draco Angelus Malfoy ont été blanchis sur le sujet de leur appartenance aux Mangemorts et que Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort reconnu, a donné des informations essentielles pour la victoire de celui-qui-a-survecu sur vous-savez-qui,

Les accusés ne sont pas condamnés à Azkaban- »

La salle est prise de frénésie à ces mots et les partisans du pour et du contre y vont tous de leur commentaire.

La Présidente tape violemment son maillet sur la table pour réclamer le silence et faire savoir que le verdict n'est pas complet.

« Attendu que la famille Black est connue pour son penchant pour la Magie Noire et que Lucius Malfoy a adhéré pendant de longues années à l'idéologie de vous-savez-qui, la communauté sorcière doit s'assurer que la fortune des Malfoys ne soit pas utilisée pour promouvoir la Magie Noire.

En conséquence, les Malfoys ne pourront entrer en possession de leurs biens que si, dans un délai de trois jours, un lien est formé avec un sorcier qui n'est pas de Sang Pur et dont l'allégeance aux forces du bien peut être prouvée sans contestation possible.

Si aucune proposition de lien n'est formulée dans ce délai, les biens de la famille Malfoy seront saisis et utilisés pour des œuvres caritatives. Dolorès Ombrage est nommée par le Ministère pour suivre l'exécution de la sentence qui prend effet maintenant ».

Un grand silence suit l'énoncé du verdict qui, finalement, convient au plus grand nombre. Ceux qui étaient en faveur de la clémence sont satisfaits par l'absence d'emprisonnement et ceux, plus nombreux, qui étaient en faveur d'une condamnation sévère sont satisfaits parce que, vu les conditions imposées par la cour, les Malfoys ne rentreront jamais en possession de leurs biens et ils jubilent à l'idée de les voir vivre dans la pauvreté.

En effet, la seule façon de prouver, sans contestation possible, son appartenance au coté du Bien est d'avoir adhéré à l'ordre du Phoenix. Aucun de ses membres, sauf peut-être Blaise Zabini qui est hors jeu en raison de son état de Sang Pur, ne voudrait se lier à Draco Malfoy. Puisque ses parents sont mariés, il est le seul à être en état de contracter un lien pour sauver la fortune familiale.

La sentence est vraiment machiavélique puisqu'elle les innocente tout en les empêchant de tenir le moindre rôle dans la société sorcière. Certains de leurs anciens amis se réjouissent profondément de pouvoir les regarder de haut.

Pourtant, une personne dans la salle ne partage pas la satisfaction générale.

Harry Potter, car c'est lui qui se cache sous une capuche, bouillonne de rage. Ce verdict est profondément injuste et connaissant Draco (Angelus, pense-t-il avec un sourire) comme il le connait, c'est à dire comme son ennemi intime, cette condamnation à la pauvreté est pire pour lui que l'emprisonnement.

C'est d'autant plus injuste que Draco a toujours refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et qu'il a aidé l'ordre du Phoenix. Le jour de la bataille finale, il se battait à leur coté. Même s'il n'a jamais caché son mépris pour Harry, il a toujours été de son coté. Narcissa est toujours restée en dehors de tout et Lucius, même s'il a eu plusieurs fois la tentation de mettre un poing sur la figure de cet arrogant salaud, a permis aux forces du Bien de triompher sans trop de pertes.

Sa colère augmente encore d'un cran lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Ombrage et qu'il voit sa jubilation. Il est sur que c'est elle qui a organisé cette mascarade pour mettre la main sur la fortune des Malfoys.

Et ça, c'est intolérable !

La salle frémit une fois de plus lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se lève d'un bond et que la grande cape, écartée d'un geste théâtral, révèle Harry Potter, leur Sauveur.

« Madame la Présidente, pour le bien et la dignité de la communauté sorcière, je souhaiterais faire une déclaration qui soit enregistrée et transmise au Ministère sur le champ… »

« Bien sur, Monsieur Potter, nous vous écoutons » répond la Présidente en grinçant des dents et en envoyant un regard désolé vers Ombrage qui s'est considérablement rembrunie depuis l'intervention de celui-qui-est-né-pour-lui-pourrir-la-vie.

Harry jette un coup d'œil aux Malfoys qui sont toujours aussi blonds, le teint pâle, assis droits sur leurs sièges sans laisser passer la moindre émotion comme si cette situation ennuyeuse ne les concernait pas le moins du monde. Il se réjouit à l'idée que sa prochaine intervention puisse mettre à mal leur impassibilité légendaire et surtout, l'air supérieur de ce trou du cul de Malfoy.

« Dans la mesure où ma vie a été régulièrement étalée à la Une des journaux à partir des informations communiquées par le Ministère lui-même, je pense que tout le monde sait que je suis un sang mêlé? » Harry s'arrête et fixe la Présidente en attente d'une réponse de sa part.

« Heu oui, mais je ne vois pas… »

« Bien. Je pense aussi que personne ne songe à remettre en cause mon allégeance aux forces du Bien? »

« Evidemment que non, mais… »

« Ces deux points étant acquis, je déclare, moi, Harry Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit… »

Il s'arrête juste le temps de foudroyer du regard Malfoy qui vient de renifler avec mépris.

« …Sain de corps et d'esprit, vouloir me lier aux Malfoys ici présents »

Il a à peine fini sa phrase que deux « NON » retentissants résonnent dans la pièce.

Deux hommes se sont levés comme des ressorts pour protester vigoureusement. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley sont d'accords sur quelque chose.

Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Granger posent la main sur le bras des protestataires et leur font le même genre de regard pour les forcer à se rasseoir. Ce regard qui veut dire « si tu n'es pas assis en silence dans les deux secondes qui suivent, tu vas terriblement souffrir ».

La Présidente se retourne tout sourire vers Harry. « Et bien, Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que votre proposition soit rejetée par la famille Malfoy »

La salle est haletante, la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux est palpitante, quelques dames du troisième âge ne regrette plus du tout d'avoir raté les feux de l'amour.

« Non, Madame la Présidente, vous vous trompez. La proposition de Monsieur Potter est acceptée avec gratitude par TOUTE la famille Malfoy »

Harry découvre avec stupeur la douce et effacée Narcissa fusillant du regard son mari et son fils qui n'en mènent pas large. Elle retrouve en une seconde son visage d'ange pour sourire à Harry qui se dit que, finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas Lucius qui est le plus dangereux dans cette famille.

Il retrouve ses esprits et se retourne vers la Présidente, non sans avoir adressé au passage un grand sourire à Ombrage.

« Et bien, Madame la Présidente, je pense que vous pouvez procéder à l'enregistrement afin que les biens des Malfoys puissent leur être rendus immédiatement ». Il lui fait son regard breveté survivant et elle obtempère dans la seconde parce que personne n'est assez fou pour défier celui qui a fait la peau à tu-sais-qui.

Elle tend sa baguette, marmonne une drôle de phrase, et une lumière bleue en jaillit. La lumière se divise en deux pour toucher Harry et Draco.

Deux jeunes hommes, un blond et un roux, qui viennent de se découvrir un point commun, gémissent à l'unisson.

Une femme dans une robe rose du plus mauvais goût serre les dents de rage en se demandant quand Potter cessera d'être une épine dans son pied. Mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Une femme blonde au visage angélique a les yeux qui pétillent diaboliquement et son mari la regarde avec angoisse.

Et Harry Potter est très content de lui.

La Présidente prend à nouveau la parole. « Je vous propose de mettre à votre disposition une pièce ou vous pourrez vous mettre d'accord en toute intimité. Je vous informe que le lien doit être fermé dans un délai de quinze jours à partir de maintenant »

Harry suit les Malfoys qui se dirigent vers la pièce mise à leur disposition et écoute ce que Draco dit à sa mère sur un ton coléreux.

« Mais enfin Maman, c'est un gryffondor, il a foncé sans réfléchir, je suis sur qu'il ne sait même pas à quoi il s'est engagé. Je te dis que nous allons tous finir à Azkaban à cause de ta stupide intervention »

« Draco! Je te prie de ne pas me parler sur ce ton. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dix-huit ans que je ne peux pas te flanquer une bonne fessée! »

Draco boude et Harry se demande ce qu'il y a de si terrible à accepter de passer un contrat pour se porter garant de la famille Malfoy.

Il est alors rejoint par Ron et Hermione qui ont manifestement l'intention de l'accompagner pour mettre au point les termes du contrat. Ce qui le rassure plutôt parce que Ron est un sang pur qui connait bien toutes les traditions du monde sorcier et qu'Hermione est un puits de sciences qui pourra lire attentivement toutes les clauses.

Ron est tout rouge et il a un air vraiment bizarre lorsqu'il se penche pour parler à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Mais enfin, Harry, depuis quand es-tu gay? Et la fouine, en plus!!! »

Ils sont interrompus par Lucius Malfoy qui a ouvert une porte et leur fait signe d'entrer.

Et tout à coup, Harry se sent beaucoup moins content.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'accepter? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il à le mettre dans des situations impossibles?

« Pourquoi moi? » Gémit-il et on peut presque voir une coquille apparaitre sur sa tête…

A suivre

* * *

**ANNONCE** : Thecrasy a écrit le petit meurtre entre sorciers que je n'arrivais pas à écrire… Alors pour celles qui apprécient ces OS, je vous conseille d'aller le lire (lien dans mon profil).

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de connaitre la suite… A bientôt !


	2. En y réfléchissant bien

**Titre : Une drôle de sentence**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Draco

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes,

Résumé : Après la mort de Voldemort, les Malfoys sont jugés et la sentence est… surprenante. Au point de faire sortir le plus célèbre des Gryffondors de ses gongs.

**Béta**: Tania-sama que je remercie de tout cœur pour son enthousiasme et sa rapidité!

* * *

Je suis tellement contente de toutes vos reviews que je vous dis merci avec un chapitre publié plus tôt que prévu!!!

-

**Chapitre 2 - En y réfléchissant bien…**

Ils sont tous assis dans la pièce mise à leur disposition et Lucius jette un sort de silence afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui va se dire.

Harry se sent très mal à l'aise avec tous les regards braqués sur lui. Narcissa le regarde avec bienveillance, Draco avec colère, Ron avec désespoir, Hermione avec son air qui dit « mais dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré? » et Lucius… Et bien, Lucius n'a aucune expression.

C'est Narcissa qui rompt la première le silence pesant. « Monsieur Potter, ou plutôt Harry, je pense que vu notre nouvelle situation familiale, nous pouvons nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms. Je tiens à t'assurer que nous sommes TOUS conscients de l'énorme dette que nous avons envers toi ». Le regard noir qu'elle envoie à son mari et à son fils les dissuade d'ajouter un commentaire.

Harry décide de se jeter à l'eau, de toute façon, il faudra bien qu'il sache un jour ou l'autre dans quelle galère il s'est fourré. « Merci Mada- heu, Narcissa. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer exactement en quoi consiste ce lien… je pense que je n'ai pas connaissance de tous les détails… »

« Il n'a pas connaissance de tous les détails!!! Comme c'est surprenant » dit Draco de sa voix trainante. « Laisse moi t'expliquer l'essentiel avec un concept moldu pour que tu comprennes bien. TU VIENS DE ME DEMANDER EN MARIAGE, CRETIN!!! » hurle-t-il.

« Ha » répond Harry sous le choc, puis il reprend après quelques minutes de réflexion. « Je ne savais pas. Mais on peut annuler, non? »

Draco ouvre la bouche, mais Lucius pose la main sur son bras en lui demandant de le laisser prendre le relais. « Monsieur- », un regard noir de sa femme le rappelle à l'ordre. « Harry, ce n'est pas possible d'annuler un contrat sorcier, à partir du moment où il y a eu accord des deux parties, le contrat a été conclu »

Harry écarquille les yeux en commençant à réaliser ce qu'il a fait. « Et l'histoire du délai de quinze jours, c'est… »

« … Le délai que vous avez pour consommer le mariage » répond Lucius en ne pouvant réprimer un petit sourire ironique.

« Je m'en doutais, mais je voulais être sur » dit Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

Devant l'air perdu d'Harry, Hermione décide de prendre les choses en main.

« Tu viens de t'engager auprès du Ministère à épouser Malf- Draco, pour éviter une sentence dûment prononcée par une cour de justice… »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai compris »

Hermione lui adresse un regard d'avertissement et Harry déglutit en pensant qu'il est préférable de se taire jusqu'à ce que la jeune sorcière ait fini ses explications.

« Tu es à peu près dans la même situation que celui qui se marie aux Etats-Unis pour obtenir une green card. Le Ministère peut vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mariage blanc pendant les quinze jours de délai et un inspecteur peut débarquer à tout moment pour enquêter. De plus, si au bout des quinze jours, le mariage n'est pas consommé, vous partez tous à Azkaban, car cela serait considéré comme une fraude pour éviter une peine prononcée et c'est très grave ».

Lucius Malfoy intervient à son tour. « Le délai de quinze jours est extrêmement court, habituellement, la cour laisse toujours entre deux et trois mois pour finaliser le lien. Je pense que vous avez remarqué que la Présidente souhaitait plus que tout que le lien n'aboutisse pas ».

Harry sent la colère revenir au constat de l'attitude partiale de la Présidente. « Oui, j'avais remarqué et c'est bien ce qui m'a poussé à agir »

« Harry Potter, le Sauveur!!! » dit sarcastiquement Draco, ce qui lui vaut une tape sur le bras de la part de sa mère.

Harry semble ne pas avoir entendu la remarque. « Bon, on joue au couple marié et on couche ensemble, est-ce que après on peut divorcer? »

Draco a considérablement pâli en entendant le « on couche ensemble ». Il était persuadé que Harry refuserait d'aller au bout de son engagement et qu'il n'échapperait pas à la prison. L'idée de Potter dans son lit lui envoie immédiatement un frisson dans le dos et les mots sortent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

« Mais tu n'es pas gay!!! Tu es sorti avec Cho et la belette junior »

Tous les occupants de la pièce sont avides de connaitre la réponse d'Harry à cette pertinente remarque et Harry se sent rougir sous tous ces regards inquisiteurs.

« C'était juste des petits flirts sans importance… Avec Voldemort, les entrainements et tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de… vous voyez quoi… »

Avec un bel ensemble, cinq têtes font un mouvement de droite à gauche pour lui indiquer que non, ils ne voient pas du tout.

Harry pousse un gros soupir et reprend en rougissant de plus belle. « Je suis toujours vierge et je ne sais vraiment pas si je préfère les filles ou les garçons. En fait, je comptais m'occuper de ce problème cette année. Je m'étais dit que, puisqu'il fallait refaire une année à Poudlard pour obtenir nos aspics, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui accepterait de me rendre ce service ».

Draco a la mâchoire qui tombe. Ce crétin, qui n'a besoin que de battre des cils pour avoir qui il veut dans son lit, pense que ce serait juste un service qu'on lui rendrait. Il n'a pas non plus l'air opposé à une relation homosexuelle. Draco se sent tout à coup terriblement heureux, mais c'est juste parce qu'il commence à penser qu'il va peut-être finalement échapper à la prison.

Harry commence à en avoir vraiment assez qu'on le regarde comme un extra-terrestre. « Personne n'a répondu à ma question sur le divorce! »

C'est Lucius, qui mieux entrainé à cacher ses émotions, reprend la parole. « vous ne pouvez pas divorcer avant une période de cinq ans et le Ministère pourra exercer des vérifications périodiques ».

« Merci Lucius » dit Harry sans tressaillir en prononçant le prénom de son ancien ennemi. « Donc, si je résume la situation, nous devons vivre en couple et coucher ensemble d'ici une quinzaine de jours, puis rester mariés pendant cinq ans. Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur pour rien! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'insurmontable, et toi, Draco? »

Draco ouvre la bouche et la referme, incapable d'émettre un son.

Seules Narcissa et Hermione ont remarqué la lueur espiègle qui est passée dans le regard d'Harry, les hommes sont bien trop sous le choc pour faire attention à ce genre de détail.

Tout le monde prend Harry pour la quintessence du Gryffondor. Personne ne sait que le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Et oui, Harry Potter est capable de mentir et de dissimuler des choses.

En l'occurrence, il est vrai qu'Harry est vierge et qu'il avait prévu de s'occuper de ce petit problème cette année puisqu'il pouvait désormais se laisser aller à vivre comme tous les jeunes de son âge. En revanche, il sait parfaitement qu'il est gay depuis déjà deux ans. Depuis qu'il est tombé sur Sirius et Severus en pleine action et qu'il a connu la plus grande excitation et la plus dure érection de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il a couru dans sa chambre pour soulager toute cette pression, c'est une tête blond platine qui a envahi ses fantasmes. C'est alors qu'il a compris que ce besoin qu'il avait d'observer et de toucher (en se battant à l'époque) Malfoy n'était pas dû à la haine mais bel et bien au désir. En voyant le blond papillonner à droite et à gauche, uniquement avec des garçons, il avait décidé d'en finir le plus vite possible avec Voldemort et d'en faire son amant.

Alors même s'il avait agi de manière quelque peu inconsidérée, il n'en était pas du tout mécontent. Il avait au moins cinq ans pour réaliser tous ses fantasmes. Il ne restait plus qu'à donner envie à Draco de coucher avec lui, car il était hors de question qu'il le fasse par obligation.

C'est la voix colérique de Ron qui tire Harry de ses agréables pensées.

« Mais enfin Harry! Comment peux-tu accepter de coucher avec la fouine; LA FOUINE!!! »

Les yeux d'Harry deviennent noirs et son visage se ferme. « J'ai accepté à onze ans d'être un sorcier et qu'une prophétie me désigne comme le sauveur du monde sorcier. J'ai accepté de passer mon adolescence à m'entrainer comme un malade, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Et enfin, j'ai accepté de devenir le meurtrier d'un psychopathe à face de serpent. Alors, tu vois Ron, je n'ai vraiment aucun mal à accepter de faire l'amour avec un garçon qui, même s'il a un caractère de cochon, n'en est pas moins magnifique ».

Ron se renfrogne à la réponse de son ami et Hermione lui fait signe de se taire. Elle vient de comprendre qu'Harry n'est pas du tout mécontent de ce qui lui arrive. Et si ça peut le rendre heureux, il l'a bien mérité. Reste à savoir s'il pourra apprivoiser le petit dragon. Mais quand elle voit le regard amusé de Narcissa sur son fils qui a les yeux écarquillés et les joues roses après la déclaration d'Harry, elle se dit que ça ne va pas être si difficile que ça.

Draco, quant à lui, se sent bizarre à l'idée que Potter le trouve magnifique et furieux à celle qu'il ose dire qu'il a mauvais caractère, n'importe quoi !

Lucius se racle la gorge. « Puisque tout semble désormais clair, nous allons vous laisser tous les deux pour que vous puissiez vous mettre d'accord sur les détails. Bienvenue dans la famille Malfoy, Mons- Harry ».

Il tend la main à Harry qui s'en saisit. « Bienvenue dans la famille Potter, Lucius ». A ces mots, Lucius éclate de rire et Harry comprend ce qui le rend aussi séduisant aux yeux de Narcissa, Draco a le même rire.

Narcissa s'avance vers lui et le prend dans ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « je suis contente d'avoir un deuxième fils. Tu verras que chez les Malfoys, les hommes grognent beaucoup mais ils ne mordent pas. Si tu sais bien t'y prendre avec eux, ce sont d'adorables compagnons ». Harry lui fait un grand sourire.

Enfin, Hermione attrape Ron par la main pour le sortir avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise. « On se voit dans une semaine à Poudlard, Harry. Fais attention à Draco, je crois qu'il est en état de choc », puis elle sort en pouffant.

Harry reste tranquillement assis en attendant que Draco retrouve ses esprits, voir ses parents amicaux avec Potter est un peu trop pour lui. Son père a même ri ! Son père ! Qui ne se laisse jamais aller à rire en dehors du cercle familial.

Une fois le choc passé, Draco recompose son attitude aristocratique, s'assoit à son tour puis pose son regard hautain sur Harry qui est très calme et le dévisage de ses magnifiques yeux verts à l'expression stupide.

Après l'effet provoqué par le petit discours de Potter, Draco doit reprendre l'avantage et montrer que ce n'est pas parce que Harry a sauvé sa fortune (enfin celle de ses parents mais ça revient au même) qu'il va se soumettre à tous ses désirs.

Un Malfoy se mérite et un Malfoy domine. Il va devoir apprendre cette règle élémentaire au Survivant.

« Bien, Potter. J'ai cru déduire de ton petit discours que tu étais d'accord pour finaliser le lien? »

« Oui »

« Dans la mesure où je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à Azkaban, je suis d'accord avec cette idée, même si elle ne me réjouit pas. Comme ta stupidité Gryffondorienne nous a précipités dans ce cauchemar, il ne nous reste plus qu'à essayer de nous en sortir sans trop de casse. Je vais donc m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas plus de bêtises et, bien sur, nous allons devoir nous comporter amicalement l'un envers l'autre »

Harry pense que le « amicalement » est peut-être un peu léger pour ce qu'ils doivent faire ensemble mais il répond néanmoins très sérieusement. « Je te laisse avec plaisir décider de la suite des opérations… ». Les efforts de Draco pour reprendre le dessus sont vraiment attendrissants. Ça amuse beaucoup Harry, et puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait réellement se laisser dominer, il faut juste qu'il laisse son petit dragon y croire.

« Ta sagesse m'étonne et me réjouit. La première chose qu'il faut régler est notre vie commune. Nous devons impérativement vivre ensemble et un enquêteur du Ministère peut passer à tout moment pour nous poser des questions afin de vérifier notre degré… d'intimité »

Draco, bien qu'il essaye de toutes ses forces de le cacher, est terriblement gêné. Harry s'amuse comme un fou. Dans ses pires moments de déprime, il s'était demandé si ça valait le coup de survivre à Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il n'a plus aucun doute, il a bien fait et la vie peut être géniale.

« Je pense qu'à Poudlard, il n'y aura aucun problème pour que Dumbledore nous attribue un appartement »

« Oui, je vois déjà le vieux fou se réjouir du rapprochement entre les maisons » grogne Draco.

« Sinon, pour le reste du temps, j'ai bien une petite maison mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'y installes, il vaudrait mieux qu'on achète quelque chose… »

« C'est stupide! On doit vivre ensemble tout de suite et ne n'ai pas envie qu'on aille au Manoir. Je dois bien pouvoir supporter de vivre quelques temps dans un clapier »

« Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

« Et je persiste à dire que c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment » dit froidement Draco en le défiant du regard.

Harry baisse la tête pour cacher son air triomphant. Narcissa a raison, il suffit de savoir les prendre pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, il lâche enfin d'un ton réticent, « bon d'accord ».

Draco étincèle de satisfaction. « Parfait, je vais envoyer un hibou à mes parents pour qu'un elfe de maison apporte mes affaires chez toi »

« Chez nous… chez nous, Draco. Si on veut donner le change au Ministère, il faut faire attention à ce genre de détail et nous appeler par nos prénoms. Rappelles toi que nous devons être amicaux l'un envers l'autre »

Draco lève un sourcil dédaigneux puis se contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous avons fait le tour des choses importantes sur lesquelles nous devions nous mettre immédiatement d'accord et… »

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je souhaiterais que nous abordions une chose qui est essentielle pour moi »

« Oui, laquelle? » demande Draco intrigué.

« L'aspect… sexuel de notre relation »

Harry observe avec le plus grand intérêt la délicate teinte rose qui orne les pommettes de Draco pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne retrouve sa pâleur habituelle.

« Heu oui, évidemment. Enfin ce n'est pas une urgence… » dit Draco d'un ton nettement moins assuré que précédemment.

« C'est vrai. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai aucune expérience, contrairement à toi qui a été élu Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard l'année dernière. Il va falloir que tu me guides et je voudrais qu'on se mettre d'accord sur quelques petites choses avant ».

Le contentement qu'éprouve Draco à l'idée qu'il est pour une fois supérieur à Harry dans un domaine se lit clairement sur son visage, il fait un signe de tête pour montrer son accord. Et Harry est pris de l'irrésistible envie de revoir ses joues se colorer. Il lui fait son regard le plus innocent et se lance.

« Evidemment, comme tout adolescent normal, je me masturbe régulièrement et je dois avouer que depuis la mort de Voldemort, j'ai des pulsions de plus en plus fréquentes et un rien m'excite ! Pour te donner un exemple, tu te rappelles quand je suis venu au Manoir Malfoy juste avant le procès? »

Draco maudit la franchise des Gryffondors qui les fait parler de ce genre de choses et prie Merlin que Harry n'ait pas fantasmé sur son père ou sa mère. « Oui » répond-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Et bien, nous étions assis en train de boire le thé lorsque tu as laissé tomber ta cuillère. Tu t'es baissé pour la ramasser et ton pantalon s'est tendu sur tes fesses que tu as tortillées pour récupérer la cuillère qui avait glissé sous un fauteuil. Cette simple vision a suffit à m'envoyer un drôle de truc dans le ventre qui m'a chauffé jusqu'à descendre dans mon sexe qui est devenu dur comme la pierre. J'ai du partir en courant aux toilettes pour me soulager »

Doux Merlin, pense Draco, comment ce garçon peut-il garder un regard aussi innocent en racontant ce genre de choses. Il est tellement troublé qu'il en oublie de dire qu'un Malfoy ne se tortille pas et son esprit tourne en boucle sur une seule pensée, Potter a fantasmé sur lui - Potter a fantasmé sur lui - Potter a fantasmé sur lui.

Bon, c'est vrai que tout le monde fantasme sur son corps parfait mais habituellement, Draco s'en fiche éperdument, alors que le fait que ce soit Potter lui fait étrangement plaisir. Il parvient avec difficulté à reprendre un semblant de contrôle face à ce crétin innocent qui ne se rend même pas compte des énormités qu'il est en train de raconter. « Il semblerait donc que tu sois gay, ou tout au moins bi. Ce qui devrait nous faciliter les choses ».

Harry est satisfait de la teinte rosée des joues de Draco mais il est certain de pouvoir le faire aller jusqu'au rouge vermillon.

« Oui, surtout qu'il est de notoriété publique que tu es gay. C'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça ». Draco grogne en signe d'accord même s'il n'est pas ravi de la notoriété publique et Harry reprend.

« Je sais théoriquement ce qu'est une fellation. Je vais passer ma langue tout au long de ton sexe frémissant et dur, alors que tu hurleras pour ta libération. Puis je l'engloutirai totalement dans ma bouche et je le sucerai comme… »

« C'est bon Potter ! Tu connais la théorie, pas la peine d'approfondir ! » l'interrompt Draco.

Harry est satisfait de la teinte de ses joues mais il pense qu'il peut faire beaucoup mieux.

« Je sais aussi théoriquement comment se passe un rapport sexuel entre deux garçons. On va d'abord s'embrasser, se caresser, se lécher afin de s'exciter. Ça s'appelle les préliminaires. Ensuite, tu mettras les doigts dans mon anus pour me dilater, tu feras des mouvements de ciseaux. Ha ! Et il faudra aussi que tu utilises du lubrifiant pour faciliter le passage parce que ton sexe est beaucoup plus gros que tes doigts. Une fois que je serais prêt, tu enfonceras doucement ton sexe déjà humide de ton excitation et tu t'enfonceras encore et encore en moi… »

« Stop ! Mais enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler de ça? »

Et voilà, mission accomplie, les pommettes sont cramoisies. Mais le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'Harry est lui aussi terriblement excité à l'idée de faire toutes ces choses avec Draco. Il se console en voyant le blond se tortiller pour tenter de dissimuler son érection. Harry continue en faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer.

« Et bien, je voulais juste que tu comprennes que je connais la théorie mais que je ne l'ai jamais mise en pratique. Pour que j'apprenne convenablement, il faudrait y aller par étapes. Tu vois, par exemple, d'abord on s'embrasse, ensuite on se masturbe mutuellement… »

« J'ai compris, Harry ! Pas besoin de me faire un dessin. On ira à ton rythme… Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes avant que nous transplanions chez… nous »

Une fois Draco sorti, Harry laisse apparaitre un grand sourire, il ne s'est jamais autant amusé de toute sa vie.

Et, foi d'Harry Potter, il n'attendra pas quinze jours. Pour que leur relation dure, il faut que Draco lui saute dessus mais il ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficulté à le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout contrôle.

Harry Potter va devenir la drogue exclusive de Draco Malfoy.

A suivre

* * *

**Makashi60** : Harry te remercie beaucoup de compatir à son état de Calimero et il espère de tout cœur que tu continueras à le soutenir!!! Merci pour la review.

**Calimero** : Coucou la copine d'Harry!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue… Merci beaucoup pour la review

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania **ou les remarques de ma béta…

Harry écarquille les yeux en commençant à réaliser ce qu'il a fait. « Et l'histoire du délai de quinze jours, c'est… » **(Le lemon ? oui, oui^^)**

« … Le délai que vous avez pour consommer le mariage » **(c'est une formule plus poétique que la mienne, c'est sur^^)**répond Lucius en ne pouvant réprimer un petit sourire ironique. **(Ça lui va très bien au teint^^)**

« Oui. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai compris » **(il va se faire baffer pas Hermione s'il continue a lui parler sur se ton ! « Les hommes devraient toujours se taire et écouter les femmes quand elle parlent ! »^^)**

« Tu es à peu près dans la même situation que celui qui se marie aux États-Unis pour obtenir une green card. **(Chouette comparaison^^)** Le Ministère peut vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mariage blanc pendant les quinze jours de délais et un inspecteur peut débarquer à tout moment pour enquêter. **(Il faudra donc être tout le temps collé l'un a l'autre a copuler joyeusement^^)**

Draco a considérablement pali en entendant le « on couche ensemble ». **(Mais non tu va voir ça sera magique ^^ tu ne laisseras plus jamais Harry sortir de ta vie et de ton cœur^^ c'est bien lui le dominant dans ta fic, hein ?^^)**

je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui accepterait de me rendre ce service ». **(« Service » ! Hey minutes mon bonhomme c'est pas une corvée qu'on expédie en 5 minutes !!!)**

Elle vient de comprendre qu'Harry n'est pas du tout mécontent de ce qui lui arrive. **(Tu m'étonnes ! moi tu me proposes la même chose et tout ce que je dirais c'est : « où est ce qu'on signe ?! »^^)**

Un Malfoy se mérite et un Malfoy domine. **(Je le savais !!! merci Agathe !^^)**Il va devoir apprendre cette règle élémentaire au Survivant. **(Oui ! et après au pieux^^) **

« L'aspect… sexuel de notre relation » **(oui ! ça aussi c'est très important Niark, Niark !)**

« C'est bon Potter ! Tu connais la théorie, pas la peine d'approfondir ! » L'interrompt Draco. **(Oh !!! quel magnifique double sens ! *.* j'adore !! Bave, bave ! C'est l'apéritif, c'est ça ?^^)**

Et, foi d'Harry Potter, il n'attendra pas quinze jours. **(Petit coquin impatient ! moi aussi^^)** Pour que leur relation dure, il faut que Draco lui saute dessus **(en dominant^^)** mais il ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficulté à le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout contrôle. **(Et qu'il lui fasse l'amour patiemment pendant trois jours^^) **

Harry Potter va devenir la drogue exclusive de Draco Malfoy. **(^^ Bave d'avance !^^ une drogue dure^^ (oui double sens bien sur !) et pour la vie)**

* * *

A bientôt et merci encore pour tous vos encouragements…


	3. C'est pas si mal de vivre ensemble

**Titre : Une drôle de sentence**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Draco

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes,

Résumé : Après la mort de Voldemort, les Malfoys sont jugés et la sentence est… surprenante. Au point de faire sortir le plus célèbre des Gryffondors de ses gongs.

**Béta**: Tania-sama que je remercie de tout cœur pour son enthousiasme et sa rapidité!

Je suis absolument stupéfaite par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu sur cette histoire mais que l'on s'entende bien, je suis extrêmement contente!!! Seulement, maintenant j'ai une pression terrible et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - C'est pas si mal de vivre ensemble**

* * *

Draco arpente la maison d'Harry Potter avec son sens critique bien aiguisé. Même s'il préfèrerait se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, il doit reconnaitre que la maison est décorée avec goût et les tons dominants sable et vert lui conviennent parfaitement. Il se sent bien dans cette maison qui deviendra facilement la sienne. Par contre…

« Mais c'est minuscule ici ! Il n'y a que trois chambres et deux salles de bain ! Je te jure, on croirait la maison des sept nains de Blanche Neige »

« Tu connais les contes moldus? »

« Depuis quand Blanche Neige est un conte moldu ? C'est l'histoire qu'on raconte aux petits sorciers pour leur montrer que, quand on choisit la Magie Noire, on a aucune chance de finir avec le prince charmant »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas rejoint Voldemort ? Pour finir avec le prince charmant ? » demande Harry en riant.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en lui répondant. « Pourquoi, tu te prends pour un prince charmant ? C'est pour ça que tu voles toujours au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? J'ai le regret de t'apprendre que tu es beaucoup trop mal coiffé pour le rôle »

Harry recommence à rire pendant que Draco redonne leurs tailles normales à ses malles qui ont déjà été apportées par l'elfe de maison des Malfoys.

« Assez rigolé. Montre-moi où je peux ranger mes affaires »

En voyant le nombre de bagages qui encombrent son salon, Harry se dit qu'il va y avoir un léger problème.

« Heu, le placard de ma - notre - chambre est à moitié vide, mais… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco est déjà dans l'escalier et fait léviter ses malles derrière lui.

Lorsqu'Harry le rejoint, il est devant le placard ouvert qu'il contemple d'un œil sévère en marmonnant dans sa barbe. « Il n'y a même pas assez de place pour mes chaussures. Il va falloir faire quelques aménagements pour rendre cet endroit habitable… »

Draco se dirige vers un des murs de la chambre et le pointe du doigt. « C'est bien une chambre derrière ce mur? »

« Oui » répond Harry en se demandant avec angoisse ce que le blond va faire.

« Parfait. Va dans le salon pendant que j'arrange tout ça. Je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un dans les jambes pendant que je travaille ».

Draco voit l'air blessé d'Harry qui accepte quand même de partager sa maison avec lui et il reprend d'une voix plus douce, « je t'appelle dés que j'ai fini pour que tu ais la surprise… Et si tu n'aimes pas, on pourra changer »

Harry veut que Draco se sente chez lui et c'est normal de le laisser s'installer convenablement, même s'il n'a jamais compris pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait avoir besoin de posséder autant de vêtements. Mais il est inquiet, il a décoré et aménagé cette maison avec beaucoup d'amour, c'est son premier chez lui et il y tient. Lorsque Draco l'appelle une heure plus tard, il a une boule dans le ventre.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, il est soulagé de voir que rien n'a changé en dehors d'une porte de communication avec la chambre contiguë et les livres de Draco qui ont pris place dans la bibliothèque qui a été agrandie. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait un jour les cent cinquante volumes de « Potions à travers les siècles », dans sa chambre, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Draco l'attend tout sourire à coté de la porte de communication et Harry se sent heureux rien qu'en voyant le blond qui mérite vraiment son deuxième prénom. Son visage illuminé de bonheur le fait ressembler à un ange et Harry sent une myriade de papillons voleter dans son ventre.

Draco ouvre la porte et fait signe à Harry d'entrer. La chambre a été aménagée en dressing. Un des murs est devenu un grand miroir et les deux autres comprennent des portants et différents casiers pour ranger tous les accessoires. Harry reconnait que c'est superbe et parfaitement en harmonie avec les autres pièces de sa maison. Draco a rangé toutes ses affaires d'un coté mais l'autre est vide.

« Pourquoi est-ce vide? » demande Harry en montrant le mur.

« C'est ton coté »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toute cette place ! »

« Ho si tu en as besoin ! Il est hors de question que mon compagnon se promène habillé comme un miséreux »

Harry sent des ailes lui pousser dans le dos. Draco l'accepte comme son compagnon.

« Mais je croyais que trois chambres c'était trop peu. Il n'y en a plus que deux maintenant… »

Draco hausse les épaules. « Comme ça on ne sera pas squattés par tes copains gryffondors qui n'ont aucune éducation »

Harry sourit, « mes copains Gryffondors sont très bien élevés »

« Bref. J'ai aussi un peu réaménagé la salle de bain »

Harry sort du dressing et se dirige vers la salle de bain. En dehors du fait que les produits de Draco ont envahi toutes les étagères libres, une immense baignoire occupe le centre de la pièce. Une baignoire ronde pour deux… Harry sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et il lève des yeux interrogateurs vers Draco.

Draco s'avance vers lui et l'enlace par derrière en caressant son ventre d'une main. Doux Merlin, pense Harry en sentant une chaleur intense l'envahir, je vais mourir. Ses jambes le lâchent un peu et il se laisse aller contre le jeune homme derrière lui.

Draco se penche et Harry sent son souffle contre son oreille. « Lors de ton brillant exposé théorique, tu as omis les jeux aquatiques et j'ai pensé que c'était une erreur qu'il fallait réparer ». Il attrape le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, le mordille légèrement puis le suce et Harry gémit honteusement en frottant ses fesses contre l'érection qu'il sent parfaitement. Il est entouré par l'odeur de Draco, il veut se retourner, prendre ses lèvres et se frotter durement contre lui, mais Draco se recule légèrement. « Doucement, Harry… Rappelle-toi, il faut y aller par étape, c'est toi qui l'a dit ».

Le blond quitte la pièce et Harry se mord férocement les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler de rester là afin de le jeter dans la baignoire pour l'inaugurer. Après avoir affronté un Troll, un Basilic et un Mage Noir, il pensait que rien ne pourrait le déstabiliser. Et bien, il avait tort. Il avait été fier de son attitude de Serpentard lorsqu'il avait provoqué Draco, il avait juste oublié qu'il s'attaquait à leur prince et que le titre n'était pas usurpé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une longue douche froide pour retrouver ses esprits.

oooOOOooo

Draco est aussi en train de se calmer. Les deux mains appuyés sur un plan de travail de la cuisine après avoir bu d'une traite un verre d'eau glacée, il respire profondément en bénissant son père de lui avoir donné une telle éducation. Un Harry bouillant qui se frotte contre lui, le goût délicieux de sa peau, son odeur enivrante et ses gémissements… Personne ne peut résister à ça. Il fronce les sourcils en pensant que, d'ailleurs, personne n'a le droit de faire ça en dehors de lui.

Il a du utiliser toute sa volonté pour sortir de la salle de bain avant de lui faire l'amour à même le sol. Mais il devait lui donner une leçon. Après avoir réfléchi, il s'est rendu compte qu'Harry l'avait volontairement provoqué et que son innocence était feinte. Ça ne lui déplait pas du tout mais il doit sauver son honneur de Serpentard. Et puis, il ne veut pas précipiter les choses, il est attiré par Harry et vivre avec lui pendant de longues années n'est pas une perspective aussi effrayante que ça. Il ne l'a pas avoué, mais il a eu lui aussi quelques fantasmes torrides avec le Survivant.

Lorsqu'Harry pénètre dans la cuisine, Draco a retrouvé son calme et sourit en le voyant tout grelottant avec les joues roses.

« Douche froide? » demande-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu m'a mis les hormones en ébullition et j'étais tout dur, sale Serpentard » grogne Harry.

Draco adore cette franchise désarmante qui caractérise Harry. Il se dirige vers lui et le prend dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. « Je suis désolé mais je voulais respecter ta demande »

« Tu n'es pas du tout désolé et tu te fiches pas mal de mes demandes » répond Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Draco pour inhaler son parfum.

Draco se recule un peu et regarde Harry dans les yeux. « C'est vrai que je ne suis pas désolé, par contre je ne me fiche pas de tes demandes. J'ai vraiment envie que notre couple marche. Tu sais, si j'ai mal réagi au début, c'est juste parce que j'étais certain que tu ne savais pas dans quoi tu mettais les pieds. Je pensais que tu avais fait ça juste pour contrarier Ombrage et que tu n'assumerais pas les conséquences. Quand tu m'as fait ton petit cinéma, très Serpentard d'ailleurs, sur la théorie et la pratique, j'ai mis un moment à m'en remettre. Et puis, j'ai compris qu'en fait, tu étais d'accord pour qu'on ait une vraie relation même si c'était une façon vraiment tordue de me le faire savoir. Et bien, Harry Potter, je suis d'accord moi aussi. Mais je crois que tu as raison, il faut procéder par étapes. On était ennemis d'école puis alliés tolérants, on ne peut pas passer à amants d'un coup, il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaitre… »

Harry se félicite une fois de plus de ne pas être mort. Il est heureux… vraiment heureux. Draco vient de s'ouvrir à lui et il voit dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère.

Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à le persuader que cette histoire d'étapes est une connerie. Il faudrait peut-être, un jour, qu'il se décide à réfléchir plus avant de parler ou d'agir.

Il pousse un grand soupir mélodramatique. « Alors dans ce cas, il serait peut-être judicieux de manger quelque chose avant que je ne sois obligé d'aller prendre une nouvelle douche froide ! » puis, il pose doucement et chastement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Il le sent sourire.

Harry se dirige vers le frigidaire pour sortir du jambon, du fromage, des cornichons, de la mayonnaise et de la salade.

« Je vais te préparer mon sandwich spécial »

« C'est quoi? »

« Tu ouvres le frigo, tu prends tout ce qu'il y a dedans et tu le mets entre deux tranches de pain »

Draco éclate de rire. « Je peux t'aider? »

« Tu sais laver la salade? »

« Evidemment ! Un Malfoy sait tout faire »

Draco utilise un sort pour nettoyer et essorer la salade puis la pose sur le plan de travail où Harry est en train de tartiner les tranches de pain de mayonnaise.

Il se place derrière lui et l'enlace en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il fait. Harry frissonne immédiatement. « Tu recommences? »

« C'est ma nouvelle position favorite »

Harry sourit et se concentre pour ne pas se couper un doigt avec son couteau parfaitement aiguisé.

« Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie ? »

« Parce que j'aime bien travailler de mes mains, et puis aussi, parce que c'est plus long et que comme ça, je vais profiter plus longtemps de ton corps contre le mien »

« C'est une excellente raison ».

Après avoir dégusté le « spécial Harry », ils se rendent au salon pour prendre le café. Draco s'installe sur le canapé et Harry prend le fauteuil face à lui.

Ils boivent tranquillement leur café avec un petit carré de chocolat noir. Le cerveau d'Harry travaille à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de faire subtilement comprendre à Draco qu'il se sent partant pour la première étape. Le problème est qu'il n'a jamais flirté et qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Lorsqu'il relève la tête pour voir Draco qui le contemple avec un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres, il comprend que le petit serpent sait très exactement à quoi il pense. Et bien que la subtilité aille se faire voir…

« Dis-moi, Draco, si tu n'as rien de prévu dans les prochaines minutes, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour un premier stage pratique? »

Draco prend l'attitude et la voix de Snape, « je vous attends Monsieur Potter et j'espère que vous montrerez plus d'aptitude dans cette matière que dans l'art délicat des potions… »

Harry sourit et hésite un moment à balancer la relation entre leurs deux parrains qui est un secret bien protégé. Puis il renonce car cela risquerait de suffisamment perturber Draco pour qu'il ne soit pas au maximum de ses capacités.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, Monsieur » dit Harry en contournant la table basse pour venir s'assoir face à Draco dans le canapé.

Leurs yeux s'accrochent et le monde extérieur disparait. Draco lève la main et retrace d'un doigt le contour de la mâchoire d'Harry et ses lèvres puis il pose doucement sa paume sur la joue d'Harry qui s'appuie dessus pour augmenter le contact. Leurs yeux ne se sont toujours pas quittés.

Draco quitte la joue pour poser sa main derrière la nuque et rapprocher le visage d'Harry du sien. Il pose légèrement sa bouche sur la sienne tout en caressant la nuque d'Harry avec de petits mouvements circulaires du pouce. Il sort sa langue et lèche les lèvres légèrement gercées. Il est récompensé par un long frisson et un petit gémissement d'Harry qui ferme les yeux sous l'afflux de sensations.

Draco le trouve magnifique, ainsi abandonné, il prend délicatement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre les siennes et la suce doucement. Il profite qu'Harry cherche son souffle pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche humide et parfumée au chocolat, lorsque leurs langues se rencontrent, il est parcouru d'une décharge électrique qui lui fait fermer les yeux à son tour. Leurs langues entament un duel, se cherchent, explorent tout ce qu'elles peuvent trouver. Jamais un simple baiser n'a atteint ce niveau de sensualité. Les deux hommes sont perdus dans un monde qui leur appartient et qui est fait de merveilleuses sensations. Leurs corps brulants se rapprochent. Les bras d'Harry se nouent dans le dos de Draco. Ils ont besoin de se toucher, de se posséder. Rien ne peut les atteindre, pas même la cheminée qui crépite et la lumière qui s'en dégage. Rien d'autre que leurs langues qui se dévorent et leurs corps qui s'épousent n'a d'importance.

C'est une voix ironique qui les fait revenir à la réalité.

« J'ai besoin de vous parler mais je suppose que je dois attendre que le besoin d'oxygène fasse son travail… »

Les deux hommes se séparent et ouvrent lentement les yeux, ils mettent un petit moment à réaliser où ils sont et ce qui les a fait sortir de ce monde merveilleux. Lorsque c'est fait, deux regards noirs se posent sur l'intrus qui s'est installé sur le fauteuil qu'Harry a quitté peu de temps auparavant.

Harry est le premier à bouger. Il se retourne pour s'installer confortablement contre le torse de Draco qui passe les bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus et pose la tête sur son épaule.

« Et bien Draco, je crois qu'il va falloir transformer la deuxième chambre pour éviter que tes amis Serpentards, mal élevés, ne viennent squatter chez nous »

« Oui. Et il va falloir aussi mettre des protections sur la cheminée et des sorts anti-transplanage pour éviter les indésirables »

« Bonjour à vous aussi ! C'est toujours agréable d'être bien accueilli par ses amis »

« Blaise, si tu veux prétendre au titre d'ami, voire à rester vivant, je te conseille de dire très vite ce qui t'amène et de repartir aussi vite d'où tu viens ». Draco a pris son ton le plus menaçant mais Blaise le connait suffisamment pour ne pas être impressionné. Par contre, le regard du Survivant le perturbe plus et il se dépêche d'enchainer.

« Ton père n'a pas, à juste titre, confiance en Ombrage et il m'a demandé de manœuvrer pour être sur l'enquête du Ministère concernant votre lien »

« Tu as réussi » demande Draco en levant un sourcil.

« Evidemment. Mais je vais vous passer les détails de mes actions machiavéliques parce que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la vague sensation de déranger… »

Les deux hommes face à lui font exactement le même sourire féroce en acquiesçant. Blaise a un frisson à cette vision, si ces deux là se mettent vraiment ensemble, il pourrait presqu'avoir pitié d'Ombrage.

« Je suis donc passé vous prévenir que nous allons passer demain matin pour vous surprendre au lever. Elle est vraiment persuadée, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que votre lien est bidon »

Harry tourne la tête et pose, en souriant, un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. « On va bien s'amuser, alors ! »

Draco lui rend le baiser et le sourire. « Oh oui ! »

Ils sont effrayants, pense Blaise, mais ils forment vraiment un beau couple qui risque d'entrainer une vague de dépression chez les sorcières.

« Et bien, maintenant que je vous ai prévenu, je vais rentrer au Ministère. Non merci, je ne prendrai pas de café » dit ironiquement Blaise.

« Et bien c'est parfait » lui répond Draco sur le même ton.

« Merci » ajoute Harry en lui faisant un beau sourire qui font se resserrer les bras de Draco autour de lui.

Blaise lui rend son sourire, prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et disparait dans la cheminée.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'il revient dans son bureau, il trouve un homme sombre qui fait les cent pas et semble vraiment inquiet.

« Tu crois qu'ils réussiront à être assez bons dans leur comédie pour duper Ombrage »

« Ho, j'en suis certain »

L'homme sombre lève un sourcil sceptique, « qu'est-ce qui te rend si sur de toi? »

« Et bien, professeur Snape, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne jouent pas la comédie. Croyez-moi, le baiser qu'ils échangeait lorsque je suis arrivé aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg. S'ils avaient été sur le Titanic, il n'y aurait jamais eu de naufrage »

Severus Snape semble choqué. « Tu veux dire qu'un Gryffondor a encore réussi à prendre un pauvre Serpentard dans ses filets? »

« Oui. Et j'ajouterai que le Serpentard en est terriblement heureux »

« Je ne sais pas comment ils font. Les Gryffondors ont un truc, c'est sur… Enfin, je vais pouvoir aller rassurer Sirius qui me casse les pieds avec cette histoire depuis que Ron et Hermione lui en ont parlé ».

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Minia : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Alors que penses-tu de Draco qui reprend du poil de la bête ?

Angélique : Je suis très contente que tu adores cette histoire. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à voir Ron comme le gentil garçon qui voit tout en noir et blanc et qui manque singulièrement de subtilité ! Je te promets d'essayer de me rattraper…

Calimero : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours!!! Alors que penses-tu de la réaction de Draco qui n'est finalement pas si naïf que ça ?

Serena : Je te laisse te battre avec Tania pour savoir qui sera le dominant!!! Pour ma part, j'ai déjà ma petite idée!!! Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir…

Makashi60 : Toi aussi tu as remarqué la subtilité et la poésie d'Harry!!! Rassures-toi, tu ne fais pas du tout perverse, enfin pas plus que ma béta… ça te rassure ?

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

« Mais c'est minuscule ici ! **(^^ ça c'est sur que ça change de Malfoyland !)**Il n'y a que trois chambres et deux salles de bain ! **(Heu pour le commun des mortels c'est déjà de la bonne maison !^^) **Je te jure, on croirait la maison des sept nains de Blanche Neige **(lui il va dormir sur le canapé !!)**»

Il a du utiliser toute sa volonté pour sortir de la salle de bain avant de lui faire l'amour à même le sol. **(Mais pourquoi a-t-il de la volonté !!!) **

« Je vais te préparer mon sandwich spécial » **(ouais ! celui avec plein de gingembre et autres aphrodisiaques ! mouahaha ! va lui résister après !^^)**

Après avoir dégusté le « spécial Harry », **(après avoir spécialement dégusté Harry,… tu t'es trompée dans le sens des mots, comment ça « non » !^^)**

« Dis-moi, Draco, si tu n'as rien de prévu dans les prochaines minutes, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour un premier stage pratique ? » **(C'est où que je dois signer ?!!! quoi ? comment ça le stage c'est pas pour moi ? mais c'est pas juste ça ! VV pas grave, je sors les jumelles et les micros !! Niark, Niark !)**

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, Monsieur » **(ça s'est carrément de l'insolence^^ punition dans les règle de l'art pervers !!!^^)**

Rien ne peut les atteindre, pas même la cheminée qui crépite et la lumière qui s'en dégage. **(Hum… te connaissant ça veut dire qu'ils vont être interrompus par quelqu'un)**

« J'ai besoin de vous parler mais je suppose que je dois attendre que le besoin d'oxygène fasse son travail… » **(Arrgg !! mais c'est qui lui ? pourquoi il les interrompt OOUUINNN ! je sais ! un tel enquiquineur sarcastique, sexy et sombre c'est forcement … un serpentard !^^ bah oui, ils le sont tous un peu ! j'ai bien pensé a Severus mais je le vois pas débarquer ici sans prévenir, pas son genre ! il a horreur des gens qu'il le font d'ailleurs^^ )**

Les deux hommes face à lui font exactement le même sourire féroce en acquiesçant. **(Ils vont très vite être fous amoureux l'un de l'autre !^^ inséparables ! ;p)**Blaise a un frisson à cette vision, si ces deux là se mettent vraiment ensemble, il pourrait presqu'avoir pitié d'Ombrage. **(Mais on a tous pitié d'Ombrage^^ et on veut tous l'enfoncer encore plus^^ saleté de bonne femme !)**

L'homme sombre lève un sourcil sceptique, « qu'est-ce qui te rend si sur de toi ? » **(Hum ! lui c'est…oh la c'est Severus ! le coup du sourcil sceptique c'est forcement lui ! ça le distingue des autres serpentards^^) **

Severus Snape semble choqué. « Tu veux dire qu'un Gryffondor a encore réussi à piéger un pauvre Serpentard ? » **(Comment ça encore ?! il va pas nous faire croire qu'il n'est pas heureux avec Sirius ! c'est impossible ! et puis je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il soit une victime ! hum !)**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Merci encore pour toute les reviews, c'est bien la première fois que j'en ai autant!!!


	4. Comment se débarasser de sa virginité

**Titre : Une drôle de sentence**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Draco

Genre : UA. Romance et aventure.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes,

Résumé : Après la mort de Voldemort, les Malfoys sont jugés et la sentence est… surprenante. Au point de faire sortir le plus célèbre des Gryffondors de ses gongs.

**Béta**: Tania-sama que je remercie de tout cœur pour son enthousiasme et sa rapidité!

* * *

**Attention, chapitre très citronné!**

**-**

**Chapitre 4 - Comment se débarrasser de sa virginité**

_Et d'un crapaud, mais c'est moins important_

-

Une fois Blaise parti, les deux jeunes hommes discutent un moment de la stratégie qu'ils vont suivre pour coincer Ombrage, puis Harry se blottit plus profondément dans l'étreinte de Draco.

« Je crois que j'aime tes câlins »

Draco se redresse, un air faussement outragé sur le visage.

« Un Malfoy ne fait pas de câlins, Potter »

« D'accord, comment appelles-tu mon corps alangui contre le tien, tes bras enlacés autour de moi et ta bouche qui parsème mon cou de baisers tendres? »

« C'est une coïncidence »

Harry gigote pour se retourner légèrement, capter les yeux de son partenaire et lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il se trouve que tu es par hasard collé à moi et que, toujours par hasard, mes lèvres se sont posées sur ton cou » répond Draco avec le plus grand sérieux.

Harry se recale confortablement. « Ha ! Alors, j'aime les coïncidences avec toi ».

Les deux jeunes hommes restent silencieux un moment, se contentant de se caresser mutuellement jusqu'à ce que leurs hormones adolescentes se réveillent et que le désir les envahisse. Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrissent et son cerveau se focalise sur une seule pensée : il veut le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche… Maintenant ! Il est largement temps d'accélérer le passage de ces putains d'étapes. La théorie c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut la pratique.

Harry se laisse tomber à genoux, écarte doucement les jambes de Draco en fixant son entrejambe, puis il relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Draco est tétanisé. Il avait déjà bien chaud mais lorsqu'il comprend ce qu'Harry s'apprête à faire, l'information passe instantanément de son cerveau à son sexe qui se tend et frémit d'anticipation. Il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix et se contente d'un signe de tête pour donner son accord.

La vision de Draco, les joues roses et les yeux écarquillés agit comme un puissant aphrodisiaque et envoie un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Il remonte pour l'embrasser passionnément, en prenant soin de frotter son corps le long de celui de son amant. Lorsque leurs sexes entrent en contact, une sensation qui ressemble à une décharge électrique les traverse et ils gémissent de conserve.

Harry arrache presque les boutons de la chemise du blond, il parsème son torse de baisers puis sort la langue pour se délecter du goût légèrement salé de sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. La saveur est extraordinaire mais Harry a envie d'un plat plus épicé. Il se laisse retomber à genoux et regarde d'un air gourmant la bosse qui déforme le pantalon de Draco. Il se délecte à l'avance de cette nouvelle expérience sensorielle.

Il pose sa main sur l'entrejambe qu'il sent frémir alors que Draco laisse échapper un drôle de bruit. Il défait le bouton puis descend la fermeture éclair de la braguette, doucement, en s'appliquant, et Draco est fasciné par le bout de langue qu'Harry laisse sortir sous le coup de la concentration. Il écarte les pans du pantalon puis pose sa bouche sur la bosse qui déforme le boxer, il en attrape ensuite le bord avec ses dents et le fait descendre doucement pour libérer le pénis qui sort fièrement d'une forêt de poils dorés.

Draco est fasciné par l'expression d'Harry, celle d'un homme qui n'a pas mangé depuis des jours et se trouve, tout à coup, face à un plat délicieux. Il ne s'est jamais senti désiré à ce point et il est tout prêt à se laisser dévorer.

Harry se penche et pose un bisou sur le sommet du sexe dressé puis il le lèche sur toute sa longueur comme la plus délicieuse des friandises. Il lève les yeux et le spectacle lui plait. Draco a la tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux sont clos et sa bouche entrouverte laisse échapper des sons délicieux qui excite Harry au plus haut point. Il se concentre à nouveau sur le centre de son intérêt qu'il engloutit d'un seul coup. Draco se cambre et n'arrive pas à retenir un cri. Harry est noyé dans le plaisir qu'il prend à amener Draco à la jouissance, il augmente ses mouvements de va-et-vient et la pression qu'il exerce sur le sexe vibrant. Draco trouve la force de lui dire qu'il va venir mais au lieu de s'arrêter, Harry intensifie encore ses mouvements. Le fait de voir jouir Draco et de sentir le goût de sa semence dans sa bouche suffit à le faire jouir à son tour sans qu'il ait besoin de se toucher. Il aspire jusqu'au bout puis dépose un baiser sur le sexe ramolli avant de remonter se blottir dans l'étreinte qu'il aime tant.

Ils sont incapables de parler, encore tout tremblants de l'orgasme qu'ils viennent de vivre.

« J'ai envie d'une grosse coïncidence » finit par articuler Harry et Draco resserre ses bras autour de lui tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Au bout d'un long moment, Draco se dégage pour se rhabiller. « C'était vraiment fantastique » dit-il. « Tu es sur que c'était la première fois? »

« Oui. Mais lorsque le sujet m'intéresse, je suis capable d'apprendre très vite. C'est pas comme les potions ! »

Draco éclate de rire et Harry se dit qu'il ne se lassera jamais de le voir rire, surtout si c'est grâce à lui.

Draco reprend Harry dans ses bras. « Je crois que moi aussi je deviens accro aux coïncidences ». Ils repartent dans leur petit monde en s'embrassant langoureusement.

Ils finissent par aller se coucher mais Draco refuse d'aller plus loin. Il refuse de faire l'amour sous la contrainte du Ministère et surtout d'Ombrage. « Un Malfoy ne plie pas sous la contrainte ». Harry se dit qu'il y a vraiment des préceptes Malfoyens qui l'emmerdent profondément, mais le petit dragon est un animal têtu et il ne reste plus qu'à mettre Ombrage hors d'état de nuire pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut.

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco sont enlacés, nus sous un drap de satin lorsque la porte de la chambre explose littéralement et qu'une chose rose et gélatineuse fait triomphalement irruption dans la chambre. Une silhouette beaucoup plus calme et tenant un parchemin et une plume à papotte entre derrière elle.

Blaise sourit en voyant les deux corps étroitement enlacés, alors qu'Ombrage se décompose à vue d'œil. Elle était vraiment persuadée de les trouver chacun dans une chambre, c'est impossible que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, les pires ennemis qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, puissent être vraiment ensemble. Pourtant le drap de satin qui les recouvre ne peut pas cacher les jambes emmêlées, le bras possessif de Draco passé autour du torse du survivant et la tête de Potter-le-chieur, nichée dans le cou du blond.

Les deux hommes ouvrent les yeux en même temps et prennent le temps d'échanger un baiser torride avant de reporter leurs yeux sur les intrus et particulièrement sur Ombrage qui se sent perdre son assurance devant les deux regards furieux.

« Merde! Cette horrible vision vient de faire retomber mon érection matinale! » dit Harry.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas rester très longtemps » dit Draco en lançant un tempus. « Blaise, je souhaite que soit noté au procès verbal que Madame Ombrage n'a pas demandé l'autorisation d'entrer et qu'il est 5H55 ».

La plume à papotte prend en note les paroles de Draco sur le parchemin alors qu'Ombrage redevient fulminante.

« Malfoy, vous êtes une raclure de Mangemort et je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit. Où est la salle de bain? »

C'est au tour d'Harry d'intervenir et devant son regard, toute personne sensée prendrait ses jambes à son cou pour fuir. Mais il est mondialement connu que Dolores Ombrage n'est pas une personne sensée.

« Blaise, je souhaite que l'insulte de cette chose soit soulignée en rouge et la salle de bain est par là » dit Harry en grinçant des dents et en indiquant la porte de la main. « Mais avant de vous y rendre, vous allez sortir pour que nous nous habillions et que nous vous accompagnions ».

« C'est hors de question! Vous allez en profiter pour arranger la pièce! »

« Très bien » dit Draco de sa voix trainante, « dans ce cas, nous allons devoir nous habiller devant vous. Mais je souhaite que soit clairement indiqué sur le procès-verbal que Madame Ombrage est une perverse qui prend son pied à mater des jeunes hommes dénudés ».

Ombrage est folle de rage. « Nous allons nous retourner, en attendant que vous soyez décents »

Blaise a beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire. C'est vraiment crampant (1). Harry et Draco, tout en s'habillant, se lancent dans un concours de bruits tous plus suggestifs les uns que les autres et qui n'ont rien à envier au doublage du pire des pornos.

Ombrage est au-delà de la fureur. Elle ressemble à un taureau devant qui on agite un foulard rouge. Elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, trouver la preuve que ces deux là jouent la comédie et qu'ils ne vivent pas réellement ensemble. Elle fonce droit sur la porte de la salle de bain et entre comme une furie.

Mais, à son grand déplaisir, il y a deux brosses à dents, deux rasoirs, deux serviettes, une toute petite étagère qui contient un gel douche, un shampoing et un après rasage et deux grandes étagères remplies de produits à l'apparence luxueuse. Elle est sur le point d'attraper un des flacons lorsque la voix coupante de Draco résonne dans la pièce en la faisant sursauter.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne toucherais à rien. Votre petit salaire de fonctionnaire ne vous permettrait pas de rembourser le moins cher de mes produits de soin ».

C'en est trop. Ombrage se retourne folle de rage, le visage rouge écrevisse et elle voit les deux jeunes hommes nonchalamment appuyés au chambranle de la porte. Ils n'ont pas leurs baguettes, un rictus sadique apparait sur son visage et elle sort la sienne qu'elle pointe sur Draco.

Elle n'a pas le temps de prononcer une syllabe, qu'Harry, d'un geste négligent de la main fait s'abattre des trombes d'eau glacée sur sa tête et attire sa baguette à lui.

Avant que Draco ne puisse parler, Blaise, toujours au bord du fou rire, intervient. « Oui je sais, il faut ajouter au procès-verbal, effraction et agression physique… »

Harry lui fait un grand sourire sadique. « Tu peux aussi ajouter que nous portons plainte contre le Ministère représenté par Dolorès Ombrage pour harcèlement et abus de pouvoir ».

oooOOOooo

_Les enfants terribles de Poudlard, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, attaquent le Ministère. Dolorès Ombrage a commis des fautes graves lors de son inspection suite à la sentence condamnant Draco Malfoy à se lier à un membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Ils demandent la condamnation de Madame Ombrage et des dommages et intérêts au Ministère. Les places pour assister au procès atteignent cent gallions au marché noir. Pour ceux qui ne pourront pas y assister, la gazette du sorcier rapportera fidèlement toute l'audience._

oooOOOooo

Ombrage est dans une petite pièce adjacente à la salle d'audience en attendant de comparaitre. Elle a subi une engueulade mémorable du Ministre dont le volume sonore a été assez fort pour que tous les employés l'entendent.

Elle fait le point sur ce qui s'est passé pour que, de femme de pouvoir crainte de tous et sur le point de mettre la main sur la fortune des Malfoys, elle soit passée à femme ridicule dont tout le monde se gausse et qui va être jugée.

Et la conclusion est simple. Harry Potter. C'est ce petit con arrogant, qui n'a même pas eu la décence de mourir lors de son combat avec vous-savez-qui, qui est la cause de tous ses malheurs et de sa déchéance. Elle aurait du le tuer elle-même lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, au lieu de juste le faire souffrir avec une plume enchantée.

Ombrage pousse un grand soupir et prend machinalement un bonbon dans une coupe posée sur la table basse à coté d'elle. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à mentir brillamment pour s'en sortir et ça c'est dans ses cordes. Ensuite, elle récupèrera toute son influence et elle fera payer tous ceux qui se sont moqués d'elle.

Deux jeunes rouquins absolument semblables, cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité, se sourient et quittent discrètement la pièce où Ombrage, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarque même pas l'ouverture de la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils retirent la cape qu'ils réduisent puis partent rejoindre Severus Snape et Sirus Black qui les attendent dans le café qui fait face au tribunal.

En les voyant assis cote à cote, les jumeaux Weasley se disent qu'ils forment vraiment un amalgame improbable mais pourtant réussi. C'est comme pour leurs farces, c'est souvent les mélanges les plus inattendus qui donnent les meilleurs résultats.

Dés qu'il les voit, Sirius les interroge. « Alors? »

« Aucun problème. Quand nous sommes partis, elle en avait déjà mangé deux » répondent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

« Et vous êtes surs des effets? » demande Severus

« Bien sur. Rappelez-vous, on a eu le meilleur professeur de potions à Poudlard » dit George

« Oui, il nous a tout appris » rajoute Fred avec un air diabolique.

Severus sent ses poils se dresser en se rappelant les cours avec les jumeaux et Sirius éclate de rire.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque Draco et Harry pénètrent dans la salle d'audience, un silence religieux suit la progression de ces deux jeunes hommes puissants et magnifiques qui avancent la tête haute pour rejoindre Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise, Ron et Hermione qui sont assis juste devant le Président.

Au moment où Ombrage rejoint le banc des accusés, un murmure de désapprobation l'accueille. Ce n'est pas bon signe mais elle garde confiance dans sa capacité à embobiner les foules.

Le Président, un homme intègre qui a été quelque peu pistonné par Lucius pour présider le jugement, demande aux plaignants de s'avancer. C'est Harry qui se lève pour se rendre à la barre. Ils ont convenu qu'il serait plus facile pour le sauveur du monde sorcier d'obtenir les faveurs du jury.

Il se retourne juste un instant et le public est ému par la limpidité du regard vert qui brille de larmes contenues.

« Monsieur le Président, Mesdames et Messieurs le jurés, vous savez à quel point je n'aime pas être sur le devant de la scène et combien il est difficile pour moi de me présenter devant vous aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, l'attitude de Dolorès Ombrage ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Lors de l'inspection qu'elle a réalisée chez nous, elle nous a humiliés et traités comme des chiens, dans le seul but de casser le lien très fort qui m'unit à mon compagnon ». La voix d'Harry se casse et il se tait le temps de laisser le public exprimer sa réprobation.

Le président frappe de son maillet sur la table pour demander le silence. « Monsieur Potter, je comprends à quel point c'est pénible pour vous. Souhaitez-vous un verre d'eau? »

« Merci Monsieur le Président, c'est inutile. Voici donc les charges que nous portons contre Dolorès Ombrage et qui ont été dûment enregistrées dans le procès-verbal de sa visite.

- Elle a pénétré chez nous sans s'annoncer et avant l'heure légale, qui, comme tout le monde le sait, est fixé à six heures du matin. Elle a ainsi violé notre intimité.

- Elle a insulté mon compagnon.

- Elle a été coupable de voyeurisme en nous demandant de nous habiller devant elle.

- Elle a perquisitionné notre salle de bain, sans nous attendre, alors que nous avions expressément dit que nous voulions être présents.

- Et, pour finir elle a voulu agresser mon compagnon en lui jetant un sort que j'ai eu juste le temps d'arrêter.

Cette femme a commis des abus de pouvoir impardonnables et c'est pourquoi, nous nous sommes résolus, la mort dans l'âme, à attaquer le Ministère. Afin qu'elle ne puisse pas persécuter d'autres innocents »

La salle est sous le charme d'Harry et il est fort probable que si le public devait décider d'une sentence à l'instant, Ombrage passerait quelques années à Azkaban.

« Merci Monsieur Potter. Madame Ombrage, les charges retenues contre vous sont très lourdes. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? »

Harry retourne s'asseoir près de Draco et enfouit son visage dans son épaule comme s'il voulait cacher ses larmes. Le blond passe un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et toute la salle soupire devant ce couple magnifique et si bien assorti. Des amants persécutés par le Ministère, voilà ce qu'ils sont !

Dolorès Ombrage se dresse de toute sa hauteur, ce qui ne va pas chercher bien loin. Elle a parfaitement préparé tous ses arguments et elle est plus que prête à se mettre le jury dans la poche.

« Monsieur le Président, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, voilà toute la vérité… Ce petit con arrogant d'Harry Potter fait tout son possible pour me pourrir la vie depuis des années et là, il veut m'empêcher de mettre la main sur la fortune de ces mangemorts de Malfoys!!! ». Ombrage met ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de continuer, mais c'est trop tard. « Il m'a drogué, il m'a drogué pour que je dise la vérité!!! » hurle-t-elle et Harry tourne la tête pour qu'elle seule puisse voir son regard qui la nargue.

Ombrage perd la tête, elle se précipite vers Harry avec l'intention évidente de le frapper mais elle est touchée juste à la pointe du menton par le poing de Draco qui la cueille en plein vol et elle s'écroule KO.

« Bel uppercut, mon amour » lui murmure Harry.

La salle déchainée hurle des « à mort Ombrage » et le Président s'égosille pour rétablir le calme. Il demande à deux aurors d'évacuer le tas rose toujours dans les pommes et annonce que le jury va se retirer pour délibérer.

Tout le monde décide de rester dans la salle car, vu les aveux de la prévenue, le verdict ne devrait pas se faire attendre longtemps.

« Efficaces les bonbons au Veritaserum des jumeaux » murmure Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, « d'ailleurs, en parlant des Weasley, je rêve ou la belette est en train de draguer Blaise? »

Harry se penche pour apercevoir son meilleur ami tout rougissant en train de parler à voix basse à un Blaise qui semble particulièrement intéressé. « Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait réfléchi et que mon coming out lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives, alors je pense que tu ne rêves pas »

« Blaise et la belette??!! Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar!!! ». Cette remarque lui vaut un regard qui tue de la part d'Harry et il s'empresse d'ajouter, « mais je vais m'y habituer, après tout, nous sommes ensemble, alors c'est normal que nos amis respectifs le soit aussi… »

« Et nos parrains aussi »

« Quoi???!!! »

Harry prend son air innocent. « Tu ne savais pas que Sirius et Severus étaient ensemble depuis deux ans? »

Draco reste bouche bée et sans réaction. Harry reporte son attention sur le Président qui revient, suivi du jury pour annoncer la sentence.

« Considérant les faits graves qui lui sont reprochés et ses aveux, Dolorès Ombrage est condamnée à passer deux ans à Azkaban et à ne plus jamais exercer aucune fonction au sein du Ministère.

Considérant que Dolorès Ombrage a été mandatée par le Ministère qui porte de ce fait une responsabilité dans le préjudice subi par Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter, le Ministère est condamné à verser une somme de dix mille gallions au titre de dommages et intérêts »

Harry se tourne pour secouer le bras de Draco qui est resté immobile et bouche ouverte depuis qu'il sait que leurs parrains sont en couple. « Draco, c'est à toi! Vite avant que la sentence soit enregistrée »

Draco revient sur terre et recompose son masque impassible en quelques secondes. « Monsieur le Président, puis-je présenter une requête? »

« Je vous en prie Monsieur Malfoy »

« Dans la mesure où je dispose d'une fortune personnelle considérable, je ne voudrais pas profiter de l'argent des contribuables ». A ses mots, une salve d'applaudissements se déchaine dans la salle. Draco se retourne pour sourire au public qui a l'impression de voir un ange. « Je propose donc, qu'au lieu de verser des intérêts; le Ministère lève toute obligation de vérification de notre lien, qui, il me semble, a été largement démontré »

« C'est très noble de votre part, Monsieur Malfoy, la requête est acceptée et enregistrée immédiatement ».

Lucius s'approche de son fils et lui tend la main. « Bravo, mon fils. Je suis fier du magnifique Serpentard que tu es devenu »

Narcissa quant à elle se dirige vers Harry et l'enlace pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « il ne voulait pas coucher avec toi sous la contrainte du Ministère? ». Harry lui fait un sourire de connivence. « Félicitations », lui dit-elle à voix haute en se reculant et en lui rendant son sourire.

Harry se dirige vers Draco, un sourire coquin au lèvres. « Puisqu'il n'y a plus de contraintes, que dirais-tu de passer à notre dernière leçon? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour les faire transplaner chez eux.

Draco les a fait arriver directement dans la chambre. Ils sont debout face à face, à la fois impatients et angoissés, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose qu'on attend depuis longtemps est sur le point d'arriver.

Draco avance doucement son visage pour embrasser Harry et l'angoisse fond comme neige au soleil pour laisser place au désir. Ils déboutonnent fébrilement les boutons de leurs chemises mais Harry trouve que c'est beaucoup trop long et il fait un geste de la main pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux totalement nus. Il faut bien que tous les entrainements qu'il a subi pour maitriser la magie sans baguette servent à quelque chose.

« Ne soit pas trop pressé, Harry, il faut savoir attendre pour avoir plus de plaisir… »

Harry se colle à lui et reprend ses lèvres. « On jouera une autre fois à se faire désirer pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu éteignes ce feu que tu as allumé en moi et que je supporte depuis beaucoup trop longtemps »

« ça fait à peine… »

« Tais-toi » dit Harry en l'entrainant sur le lit et en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Son regard est presque noir et il arbore cette expression de désir intense qui rend Draco totalement fou. Il se redresse d'un coup de rein, inverse leurs positions et se place au dessus d'Harry puis il pose sa bouche dans son cou pour mordiller et lécher. Il descend ensuite en embrassant toute la peau qui se trouve sur son trajet et torture les têtons dressés.

Harry ne peut que gémir, il ne sait plus qui il est, ni où il est. Il n'y a plus rien qui existe en dehors de cette bouche qui embrase ses reins. Cette bouche qui abandonne sa tache pour continuer à descendre en s'attardant pour jouer dans son nombril. Il perd pied et saisit les cheveux blonds pour rester dans la réalité. Il n'a jamais rien ressenti de comparable.

Draco poursuit inexorablement sa descente et donne des coups de langue sur le sexe d'Harry tout en le préparant à sa venue en ne lésinant pas sur le lubrifiant (2). Il ne peut plus attendre, il n'a jamais rien désiré comme il désire Harry à cet instant. Il veut être en lui, il veut le faire hurler de plaisir.

Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, écarte ses jambes au maximum, il supplie Draco, il le veut en lui, il a besoin de ça pour vivre, pour apaiser ses sens enflammés, son corps qui se consume de désir.

Alors, Draco se redresse et remonte pour un baiser passionné. Puis il place un oreiller sous les fesses d'Harry qui s'est accroché à ses bras. Et enfin, il le pénètre.

Doucement, pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Ce n'est pas au goût d'Harry qui veut cette douleur, qui veut sentir son amant au plus profond de lui et qui donne un coup de reins puissant pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.

Draco s'immobilise un instant pour laisser à Harry le temps de s'habituer puis il commence à donner des coups de reins, lorsqu'un cri de jouissance passe les lèvres d'Harry, il sait qu'il a trouvé le bon angle et il intensifie ses va-et-vient. Leurs bassins se heurtent violemment, la danse est sauvage, puissante et enivrante. Leurs corps sont moites et lorsque Draco sent qu'il ne va plus pouvoir se retenir, il saisit le sexe d'Harry afin qu'ils jouissent ensemble.

Deux cris résonnent dans la chambre et deux corps en sueur s'arquent pour atteindre la jouissance. Puis leurs corps humides se rejoignent et restent immobiles en attendant que cessent les tremblements qui les agitent. Ils sont essoufflés et, peu à peu, un bien être qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant les saisit. Draco se retire doucement et s'allonge près d'Harry. Ils s'emmêlent dans une belle coïncidence.

Alors que Draco est toujours dans les brumes post orgasmiques, Harry se relève et l'embrasse.

« Tu es prêt pour la suite de la leçon? »

Draco lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il faut maintenant que j'apprenne à te prendre. Et crois-moi, je vais m'appliquer… »

Draco a juste le temps de penser qu'il a réveillé le démon de la luxure avant d'être emporté par le tourbillon de sensations que le démon en question lui procure avec ses mains et sa bouche.

oooOOOooo

Et, pendant ce temps, Dolorès Ombrage hurle à la mort dans sa prison en lisant le message que vient de lui apporter un gardien de la part d'Harry Potter

_**Merci de m'avoir offert l'homme de ma vie**_

FIN

(1) **Un petit coucou aux lecteurs Québécois et particulièrement à Loukass **(ou Nail Etsuki) qui m'a appris ce mot que je trouve délicieux (_qui veut dire tellement drôle qu'on a des crampes à force de rire_).

(2) Pour Tania qui s'inquiétait beaucoup de la douleur pour Harry!!!

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Aswan - Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne t'a pas déçue…

Calimero - Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements et j'espère que tu as aimé la chute d'Ombrage.

Liloul - Merci pour ton message.

Nani93 - j'espère que la fin t'a autant plu que le reste!

Minia - Merci pour ton message et j'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre!

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

Les deux jeunes hommes restent silencieux un moment, se contentant de se caresser mutuellement jusqu'à ce que leurs hormones adolescentes se réveillent et que le désir les envahisse. **(Ça devient très intéressant par ici ! mouahaha ! vite, vite les jumelles !!!)**Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrissent et son cerveau se focalise sur une seule pensée : il veut le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche**. ****(Là ! tout de suite ?! quel gourmand ! j'en rougis^^) **Maintenant. **(Il est déterminé^^)**Il est largement temps d'accélérer le passage de ces putains d'étapes. La théorie c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut la pratique**. ****(Je suis a 100% d'accore^^ attend juste 5 secondes que tous mes micros soient en places^^)**

Il pose sa main sur l'entrejambe qu'il sent frémir alors que Draco laisse échapper un drôle de bruit. **(Genre : « huummfff ! »^^ Ha non, ça c'est moi ! ;p)**

Au bout d'un long moment, Draco se dégage pour se rhabiller. « C'était vraiment fantastique » dit-il. « Tu es sur que c'était la première fois ? » **(Quoi ? comment ça il se rhabille ? mais c'est un scandale ! une ignominie ! et oui, môsieu Malfoy c'était sa première ! ça t'en bouche un trou n'est-ce pas^^ (hum pardon, journée difficile VV ça me rend bizarre parfois ^^)**

C'en est trop. Ombrage se retourne folle de rage, le visage rouge écrevisse et elle voit les deux jeunes hommes nonchalamment appuyés au chambranle de la porte. Ils n'ont pas leurs baguettes, un rictus sadique apparaît sur son visage et elle sort la sienne qu'elle pointe sur Draco. **(Quoi ? mais elle n'est pas bien ! elle veut attaquer les plus puissants et les plus beaux sorciers de tous les temps ! complètement dérangée ! je demande l'envoi a st mangouste pour folie irréversible et grave !^^)**

Il se retourne juste un instant et le public est ému par la limpidité du regard vert qui brille de larmes contenues. **(Mais quel adorable acteur^^)**

- Elle a pénétré chez nous sans s'annoncer et avant l'heure légale, qui, comme tout le monde le sait, est fixé à six heures du matin. Elle a ainsi violé notre intimité. **(C'est bien vrai ! j'en suis témoin ! 5h55 pour être précis !)**

- Elle a insulté mon compagnon. **(Ouais !de « raclure de Mangemort » ça, ça mérite au moins le supplice de l'empalement en place publique ^^)**

- Elle a été coupable de voyeurisme en nous demandant de nous habiller devant elle. **(Sale perverse ! oui moi aussi mais je suis une très gentille perverse et je suis très discrète^^)**

La salle déchaînée hurle des « à mort Ombrage » **(la béta à une déclaration à faire ! « Je le savais moi que cette sale garce voulait faire du mal aux deux mamours ! Je suis satisfaite que la vraie justice sorcière soit rendue^^ » elle a rajouté quelques secondes plus tard « A MORT OMBRAGE !!! » « VIVE LE DRARY !! »)**

« Dans la mesure où je dispose d'une fortune personnelle considérable, je ne voudrais pas profiter de l'argent des contribuables ». **(O.o alors la c'est fort ! il est trop choux^^ mais je pense qu'il a une idée très précise^^**) A ses mots, une salve d'applaudissements se déchaîne dans la salle. Draco se retourne pour sourire au public qui a l'impression de voir un ange. **(Ils sont bien ensemble tous les deux ! deux serpentards (dont un prince^^) qui se servent de leur bouille d'ange et de leur sourire golcate pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent^^)** « Je propose donc, qu'au lieu de verser des intérêts; le Ministère lève toute obligation de vérification de notre lien, qui, il me semble, a été largement démontré » **(pas bête !^^ qu'on les laisse tranquille ! quoi ? « Et tes cameras ? » elles gênent pas voyons !^^)**

Deux cris **(trois mais moi on m'entend jamais ! T_T je suis une incomprise !)**

* * *

Et bien, une dernière fois, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette minuscule histoire qui a fait péter mon compteur de reviews en me mettant de bonne humeur pour au moins un mois. Vous avez la gratitude éternelle de ma famille et des mes amis!!!


End file.
